Seperated
by Nessa153
Summary: After the Kyuubi destroyed Konoha, nobody knew that Kushina and Minato had given birth to twins! Adopted by Kakashi, Akemi learns the truth of her past and comes to realize the one boy she almost shuned was in fact her brother.Better explanation inside!


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Naruto! Except for my OC's hehe. **

Chapter 1

"Otou-san! Look at the pretty picture I drew for you!" a bubbly red haired four year girl commented as she quickly scurried towards her father.

Kakashi sighed at his exuberant daughter, "Wow Akemi that looks really nice! Why don't you draw daddy another one while I make dinner?"

"Ok Otou-san!" she scurried back to the huge mess of paper and crayons she had and quickly began to scribble on a new piece of paper. Kakashi stood there a bit longer admiring her as she stuck her tongue out, coupled with her bright azure eyes that were completely focused on the task at hand. He gave a light chuckle before turning around and heading towards the kitchen to prepare some domburi* for the both of them. Kakashi wasn't much of a cook, but he managed with the skills that he had. Before Akemi he basically sustained himself with rice and the simplest of meals and opting more for takeout.

He quickly pulled out the ingredients and quickly started to assemble the dish because he knew Akemi would soon become restless and get herself into trouble. Twenty minutes later the food was ready and set at the table, "Akemi food is ready!" he called.

"Coming Otou-san!" loud footsteps where heard from the living room as she quickly jumped onto one of the chairs at the table.

Kakashi smiled at her as they both picked up their chopsticks and whispered, "Itadakimasu."

_x-X_x-X_x-X_

Dinner had been quite easy to clean up after and as soon as he was done with that he went out. Kakashi had left Akemi in bed with his ninken Pakkun, watching her as he made his way to the Hokage tower. After Akemi's adoption six months ago, Kakashi was forced to provide an update of how she was adapting to her new home setting. Three years at the orphanage had been tough on Akemi, but Kakashi made sure he visited her every day when he wasn't on mission for ANBU. He could still remember the day he brought her home and the ecstatic look she had on her face.

(Flashback)

"_This right here will be your room Akemi. Do you like it?" Kakashi asked the young red haired girl as he held her tiny hand in his. _

"_Yes I love it Kakashi- oniisan!" she pulled him around as she inspected every nook and cranny around the space. She let go of his hand and threw herself on the twin bed he had provided for her with a teal bedspread. She began to jump around on it squealing in excitement, Kakashi understood her happiness. She had been cooped up in that orphanage for so long and having to share everything must have been a downer for her. _

"_Kakashi-oniisan arigato!" Akemi commented as she pounced on him. She wrapped her little arms around his neck tightly and began to sniffle a bit. _

"_Akemi what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Kakashi quickly asked hugging her closer in a slightly panicked voice. _

"_Nothing's wrong oniisan, I'm just really happy." She then began to let out a couple of sobs and Kakashi felt the tears against his neck. He gave a light chuckle as he held her tight and rubbed soothing circles on her back. _

"_Oh Akemi it's alright, just remember that I'll always be here for you." _

Kakashi was caught up in his thoughts so much that he hadn't realized he was at the Hokage's door. He somehow had bypassed the secretary without any realization. He just shrugged his shoulders and lifted his hand to knock on the door. He waited a bit when he heard a gravelly voice beckon him in.

"Konbonwa Hokage-sama, I'm here to report Akemi's progress." Kakashi officially announced as he entered.

"Oh Kakashi, it's nice to see you this fine evening. Please take a seat." The old man greeted as he pointed to a chair in front of his desk.

"Arigato Sandaime- sama, well so far she's been fine. She's been eating and playing like a regular four year old, but these past two weeks she has been waking up screaming in the middle of the night. I've asked her what's wrong, but she simply lays there shaking until she falls back asleep." Kakashi concluded with a troubled expression on his visible eye.

"Well I wouldn't dwell too much on it Kakashi. She is still young and might be experiencing night terrors. Give it a little time but if they persist I will see what I can do for her alright." Sarutobi advised with a slight smile on his face, this type of concern on Kakashi's face was comical in a positive way. After the death of his teammates, Kakashi had submersed himself in mission after mission in the ANBU. Nobody could seem to shake him out of it and he continued to nearly kill himself. But the day after the destruction of Konoha and the death of his sensei and his wife, it only took one glance at Akemi to spark something in him. He slowly began to visit his sensei's daughter at the orphanage she was staying at and slowly began to bond with the young child. He felt proud of Kakashi and the way he took care of Akemi despite his young age. The young Hatake was only 17, soon to be 18 but he took care of the young girl like his own.

"Alright Kakashi if that's all you have to report on that matter I would like to move on to some pressing matters. "

"That is all Hokage-sama" Kakashi answered with a curious look on his face. If his hunch was right the Sandaime probably wanted to talk about a mission.

"Good well, I have a mission for you. I know your days in the ANBU are over, but you are one of the best jounin I have here at Konoha. It's a simple assassination mission in The Land of Tea that has been requested by one of our most trusted clients. This will be a solo mission and I am giving you a week to complete. The rest of the details are in the mission scroll so please be ready by 7 a.m. sharp at the main gates."

Kakashi internally sighed, he thought he was done with these high class assassinations, but he could never let Konoha down, "Hai Hokage-sama, well if that is all I must be going to pack for my own mission as well as getting Akemi ready to stay at the Inuzukas. "

"That is all Kakashi, good luck."

Kakashi gave a quick nod to the old man and shushined away in a puff of smoke.

_x-X_x-X_x-X_

**Authors Notes:**

Well I'll consider this my first story since the other one I had I deleted so please be gentle when reading this! This story will contain a lot of factors and will probably take many chapters to complete. When it comes to pairings I am not entirely sure. This will be a Kakashi and Hana story. I have checked on FanFiction and this couple hasn't really been written about at all, so hopefully my story will do them some justice! Well more to come and a better explanation next chapter!

Please leave a review! It will certainly make my day!

*Domburi- A bowl of cooked rice with some other food put on top of the rice. Some of the most popular toppings are tempura (tendon), egg and chicken (oyakodon), tonkatsu (katsudon) and beef (gyudon).


End file.
